Twilight
by Ryoumi
Summary: [Drabble][For Apple-chan][Riku x Sora] "If only things were different, I would..."
1. Twilight

**For:** Apple-chan  
**Written by:** Pyro-Angel/Yomi  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Title:** Twilight  
**Dialogue:** "If only things were different, I would have wanted to..."  
**Words:** 355 [longest one so far...]  
  
**Author's Note:** This was written half during the day, half late at night... so... it's a bit lame, and... blah. But it was Riku x Sora! How could I resist? Part of the Drabble-Meme-thing at   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH.  
  
It was one of those rare times where Sora could spend time alone. Donald and Goofy set up camp a while ago [actually, it was more like Donald had set it up, because Goofy kept getting tangled in...], and had gone to sleep already.  
  
The brunette sat there, reflecting on his recent adventures, going from world to world. This was what he wanted, right? However... it felt... a little empty. His thoughts drifted to his old friends, stopping at his oldest, closest friend.  
  
Riku.  
  
He still couldn't believe that Riku had joined up with the people working on the Heartless' side. Meaning they were on opposing sides. Every time he thought of it, he would feel a twinge of pain in his heart.   
  
"Riku..."  
  
"You called?"  
  
Sora turned around and saw Rik. He smiled, then frowned as he remembered they were on opposite sides. He felt another pang of pain in his heart as he brought the Keyblade out. Riku shook his head.  
  
"I'm not here to fight; I just want to... talk." The platinum-haired boy said, taking a seat next to Sora. Sora put his weapon away, sitting back down.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for at least three minutes when Sora decided to ask Riku something.  
  
"Riku... what changed between us...?"  
  
Silence filled the air again. Riku stood up, wandering away from his spot on the grass. Why did he?  
  
"Riku..." Sora stood behind the older teen and said,"... Forget I even asked that..." The platinum-haired teen turned to face his brown-haired counterpart. He took one step closer to the cobalt-eyed boy, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Riku lowered his face down to Sora's height and whispered,"If only things were different, I would have wanted to..." as he brought their faces mere centimeters apart.  
  
"'To what,' Riku?" asked Sora, not phased at all by the taller boy being in such close proximites.  
  
Riku shook his head. "Forget it," he said with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Well, okay, then. Will ya tell me some day?"  
  
"Maybe..." Riku said as they sat on the grass, watching the stars until dawn.  
  
_---Owari_ --- 


	2. Dawn

**Author's Note**: Chapter two, yay! Mind you, the first chapter was supposed to be a one-shot drabble, but, gah, since so many people wanted more [on LJ and well, maybe not so many people...] for this, here ya go. Still dedicated to Apple-chan. Remember, concrit and flames are accepted! xD Oh, and prepare for an OOC-Sora.  
  
--Dawn--  
Written by Pyro-Angel/Yomi

((Sora's POV))  
  
'This pillow is soft...' I thought, snuggling in closer. 'It's warm, too! And it's breathing... wait, _BREATHING_?!' I sat up quickly but regretted it cuz the blood rushing to my head made me feel dizzy. Once that passed, I looked at where I had been sleeping and squeaked.  
  
I was sleeping on Riku's chest!! But why? And when did he get here?  
  
... Oh yeah...!  
  
Riku and I had stayed up late last night, talking about stuff (well, mostly me), and watching the stars. I guess we fell asleep in the middle of that.  
  
Man, if Kairi saw us, she'd probably _freak_!  
  
I sighed. I had gotten what I wanted, but without my old friends, it felt sort of... empty. I was livin' our dream, to find other worlds, to go on adventures... but without Riku and Kairi, it was just... empty. Sure, I made new friends, and they were pretty cool, but it just wasn't the same without my old friends. Now, Riku's my enemy, and Kairi's still nowhere to be found! I felt like I was missin' a part of myself.   
  
But, last night, I felt like the void in my heart was closing up. Riku had come to talk, and even though there was tension around us cause of this whole 'Keyblade' thing, once we put that aside, we were still friends. I told him about all the adventures I had (since last time he disappeared before I could tell him about all the cool stuff that happened) and how I missed him and Kairi. It was all fun, but, at the same time, somethin' was buggin' me as I jabbered on and on with him.  
  
Riku was acting differently. He seemed kinda... distracted by somethin'.  
  
When he came, we sat there in silence until I asked him if anything had changed between us. After he didn't respond I just told him to forget about it; it was probably not something he wanted to talk about. He got up and moved from our spot and then he turned around and put a hand on my shoulder and said, "If only things were different, I would have wanted to..." and trailed off, then told me to forget about it.  
  
But I couldn't! I wanted to know what he wanted to do! I asked if he'd tell me someday, and he said "Maybe." What could he want to do that's so bad he wouldn't wanna tell me?  
  
Hmmm... they say that body language tells more than words could say. At least, that's what mom said. I wonder if somethin' in his actions could tell me...  
  
The way he put his hand on my shoulder... the way he lowered his head to my height... the way he moved his face closer to mine, until we were close enough to...  
  
... **GAH**!!  
  
I fell over. And I must have yelled that out loud, too, because Riku was lookin' at me funny...  
  
... but, anyway... could Riku have wanted to _KISS ME_?! **No**. **_WAY_**!!  
  
... maybe... looks like I got questions to ask...   
  
I will find out, even if it's the last thing I do!  
  
_Tsudzuku _

_---------------_

Chapters three and four should be up soon. 3 is already finished up [but it needs some tweaking] and 4 is currently being written on a piece of paper. xD Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the past two chapters. Please review and give me suggestions on how to improve!


End file.
